Impenetrable Darkness
by TheBadficSyndicate
Summary: When a scarred stranger arrives in Forks, how can she resist the draw of a certain pale, sparkling stranger? WARNING:DARK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own thjs because if I did Edward would be mine! ;( But he isn't.

AN: this is my first twalight fic please be kind im a massive fan of the movie and LOVEEEE Robert patterson he is so amazing and is such a hottie

CHAPTER 1

In the sleepy town of Forks there was a new arrival, her name was Mary, a plain pale and interesting creature that had a terrible past. As she shivered her way across the road and into Forks high school, the bell rang intently from inside the building. She looked behind her as a Volvo whizzed past and shivered once again.

Another icy gust of wind breathed down her neck, giving her the strangest feeling that someone was watching her, and she pulled her untidy trench coat tighter around her as it hung off one shoulder revealing the a-line cut of her top which hid her boyish figure. She never expected it to be this cold in Forks - she moved from Pontypridd after the accident.

Trembling under the weight of her memories, she pushed her way up the stone steps and into the noisome establishment for education – somehow the warmth didn't seem to alleviate the feeling.

As she walked down the fluorescent lit hallway she bumped into a cold shoulder and a blank stare, as the new kid she was expecting this but so quickly. She knelt down to pick up the new homework diary and clean empty folder off the floor. She saw a reflection of whoever had knocked her over on the sterile surface, all the while refusing to meet her own gaze in the shining, polished saxony. He knelt down, hurriedly picked up her books, handed them to her, and rushed away.

He had only glanced at her for a second, but her heart seemed to be trying to jump out of her chest. His skin was as pale as the finest china, his face as chiselled as a quarry. His eyes glowed iridescent.

Gasping for breath, she picked up her books and moved on, into her classes.

After a lonely day at school, Mary stepped out into the street.

Everyone else at her school seemed slow, dull – so her new life seemed slow and dull too. Mary didn't see why they had to study route inspection algorithms _again_ – she had studied that so many times.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the fire-truck as she stepped out into the road…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Edward is stilll not mine to play with, except on paper. And screen. And in graphic images in my head all alonme late at night…

AN: Be nice!1111111111!111!1

CHAPTER 2

Carlisle's POV

I'd hoped she'd get better. Of course I had. It had eve nlooked like she might pull through for a wile, but that was before infection set in. I was talking to Greg, a co-worker of mine in the staff room – trying to diagnose just what was wrong with this girl.

"How about Lupus?" I said.

"It's never Lupus," Greg said.

Personally, I disagreed – I knew I was a good doctor – maybe Greg's painkillers were messing with his diagnostic ability. I'd have to be sure to talk to Lisa about it.

The patient had been brought in after walking into the path of a fire-truck, of all things, and now she was DYING!1 D:

She reminded me of my youngest son (not in that way – she's not a GUY). Except for the burn marks. The horrible disfugerment of her face meant that she would be scarred for life and would never truly be excepted and made her look vunerable and weak.

I knew that there was only one thing to do, she had taken a turn for the worse and had problems breathing. There was a chance she would never live through the next hour and I had the chance to save her. As I read her file I saw that he parents had been killed in a traffic accident and so there was nothing much for her to live for, she had no friends in the new town she had only just moved in to – no one had even been waiting for the ambulance when it arrived.

There was only one thing to do BITE HER. I told my Greg that she was dead and he got some junior doctors to take her to the morgue. Later that night I crept in a took her back to the house – careful the family didn't see as they were very particular on these matter. I then sank my teeth in to her moist neck and careful not to spill any blood I released the venom. I flinched, because I knew any second now the screaming would begin – I was saving her, it was the right thing…


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own aaaany of this stuuf

AN: im sooo happy to be able to write this as it means I can rewatch the movies and see the hottie Robert petterson isn't he sexy

CHAPTER 3

When I awoke – and I couldn't even be sure I _was_ awake – I awoke to searing pain, pain that was so blinding that I could barely breathe, barely think, barely move; it was as if my blood had turned to fire and I was burning, and all of a sudden all I could think of was my parents' accident, their death, their horrible, horrible death – when I was four, my parents' car was hit by a fire-truck on the winding roads of my small home-town, and they died in the resulting blaze; I just survived, but my face will be scarred forever – I awlways knew that no-one would ever love me, although I had no shortage of stalkers who were willing to bully me in my old schools – I remember it all as if it were yesterday, although at that moment yesterday wasn't too clear to me, what with the blinding awful pain and the agony I was in; it really made me think about things – I had to cling to some hope, hope that in a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone – they can have the world, we'll create our own – I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart I know that love will find a way – it has to – but flashes of happiness like that are rare moments of light amidst the darkness of my life, I don't know how I've gotten through so long – and oh, the pain was unbearable – I had no idea whether it took hours, seconds, weeks, but eventually it began to fade, and slowly, surely, I woke up and opened my eyes to see – that same pair of iridescent eyes; they were beautiful pools of gold glowing above me, filled to the brim with care – and pain – I just knew whoever was behind those beautiful orbs had a tortured soul – but a sparkling soul – I just knew that whoever this angel was, his heart was full of kindness; I reached up, and my hand met skin as cold as freshly formed glass, and just as strong and perfect – I vaguely heard a voice asking something, but I was still in pain and I was too groggy to understand what this angel was talking about; somehow, the sound around me seemed too sharp for me to understand – it was almost painful, I could have heard the sound of a wasp buzzing a mile away – as my eyes cleared, I found that I could suddenly see incredibly clearly - I could pick out every speck on the windows, every fibre in the carpet, every eyelash surrounding those perfect eyes; my heart was beating wildly, and I could hear that too.

And I was hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunitly, nether Edward Cullen nor Robert Patterson is curentlly my sex slave. yet.

AN: omg Edward is finally in it im so happy :D:D:D

CHAPTER 4

"Hello, how are you feeling" a strident voice sang to me.

I sat up and looked around the room as a gather of people peered in to my face. I didn't kno what was happening. They all looked so beautiful I couldn't understand why so many beautiful people were so interested in my ugly face… was I a kind of circus freak for the beautiful?

They were all very interested in my well being which is strange for a loner like me. I looked around in strange confusion trying to work out the reason for all of these people here. It didn't look like a hospital, im not dead even though im in a lot of pain…. No I couldn't be, could i?

Another one spoke.

"Honey, how are you feeling? Do you want anything? Blood?"

"Esme she wont know about that yet don't confuse her" this figure turned towards me " it's okay don't worry your safe and well and with friends"

These words were span in my head, yes blood did sound rather good but why that's disgusting.

"Edwad what are you doing help us and what is that scowl for?" the man who had spoken to me said.

I turned to see the manly-boy Edward he had been talking to and I saw him as if it was for the first time. The cold shoulder, the face in the floor but all in so much better quality now, I could see every feature, every pore. And now I knew his name … the angel Edwid.

"it's strange" said Edwird confused "it's like I cant hear anything in her head …. It's like there is nothing there"

What does he mean nothing there. CAN HE READ MY MIND?/? I waited, but he didn't seem to pick up on my panic, so I guessed maybe it was like those psychics at the fair – unreliable, not really there… but he was too wonderful for it to be completely untrue. Maybe he was too perfect to look upon the depravity and filth in my mind. Maybe he was too polite. Maybe he had a headache.

"Maybe she should have something to eat Esme?"

"We don't have any blood but we do have raw stake?" she asked as she turned towards me.

I nodded I had a strange erge to have raw stake. So they brought it to me and I devoured it immediately and suddenly felt stronger. The words that were before ricocheting off the walls were now clearer and my vision had focused as if I had put on glasses.

"Lets have a party to celebrate, you like parties don't you?" said the angel Edwird. So I nodded furiously if I could spend any more time with him it would be amazing. "we could invite people, I saw that you had made no friends at school so you could meet people here" he smiled his amazing smile and turned away and walked out. I wanted to chase after him and make him stay but this new body was strange to me and I couldn't control it yet, also he seemed to not like me and the others seemed nice enough for the moment…..


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Crack.

AN: as the final chapter I need to leave you with enough Robet Patterson to last you FOREVER so it will be CRAZY and AMAZING and full of the hottie we all love.

CHAPTER 5

As I walked into the magnificent entrance hall of the Cullens' house, I could hear screaming.

"Edward!" a shrill voice cried, "Who is she? _I'm_ your girlfriend!"

Edwigd was arguing with a girl I had never seen before – she probably went to my school, but she was very plain, not ugly but _unremarkable_, so in all probability I just hadn't noticed her. If she _was_ Edwig's girlfriend, I couldn't imagine where she had been the whole time – maybe she fell into a plot hole on the way to his house. The roads in Forks were full of pot holes.

But I didn't have much time to worry about Hedwig and his mousy-haired girlfriend's woes, because right at that moment the guests began to arrive.

The first guy through the door sent a shiver down my spine – he was wearing a fireman's outfit. I can't tell you what kind of effect that uniform has on me since my parents' accident, but I smiled, hiding my inner torment as the fireman shook my hand and said;

"Hi – I'm Sam Peyton."

I gasped – I recognised his accent! He was from Pontypandy, my home town!

Next through the door was a girl with long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reached her mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears – she kind of looked like Amy Lee.

Several more guests turned up, including a strange man in a bow tie who seemed to appear from nowhere, a Selena, a Kenny, a skinny blonde woman, some doctors from Carlisle's hospital, another Edward (but this one wore purple and green; he was nothing like my fashion-conscious angel), a funny French guy called Hercule, an Eskimo and some kittens.

Later on, I noticed that Carlisle and Esme had disappeared (as had bow tie man) – but I wasn't worried. It was a great party, despite the loss of the bow tie (bow ties are cool). The Amy-Lee-lookalike girl was sobbing happily in a corner; I heard Hercule shouting about how he was _not_ French (apparently he was Belgian – how were we supposed to know?); the Fireman had to go early, he was on call. Even later, bow tie man returned with a fez, which was excellent – fezzes are cool too.

I got to talking to Edwig's "girlfriend" Bella – she was very dull, and she had no understanding of English literature. I couldn't see what Edwidg saw in her.

"You know," I said, "I would make a better girlfriend for Edwina than you!"

"OMFG NOOOOO!" she said – then she jumped on me and tried to gouge my eyes out with an ineffective metaphor.

I bitch-slapped her, then she hit me over the head with a steak! Then, I cut her ear off with a lightsaber, then she cut my legs off and stuck them to my head, then a bear ate her.

Then Edward ran in, yelling;

"Stoooooop! This behaviour is highly unattractive, ladies; I expected better from you. See my effective semi-colon use."

(I wondered if Edward's colon use was as good as his semi-colon use).

Just then, the skinny blonde woman stepped into Edward's path. She had a thin, pointed bit of wood in her hand, and she seemed to be trying not to laugh.

Then Buffy staked Edward.

The end, bitches.

P.S. RIP Mary and Edward. Mary died from sheer stupidity, and Edward was staked by Buffy. They remained in separate graveyards until the great zombie uprising of 2014, when a mutant peach turned into Cthulu and destroyed the known universe.

P.P.S. The bear is content.

P.P.P.S. Happy bear.

FINAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHORS: We admit it, this was a trollfic. Total crack. We had great fun writing it at 4AM, especially the last part. We hope you had fun reading it.

Please flame, we could do with a laugh.

Special thanks to Tara Gilesbie.


End file.
